Cartoon Network Studios/On-Screen Logos
Legend (on episode, movie, or pilot-exclusive variants) *'Bold' - production year of a show's episodes, movies, or pilots. *''Italics'' - airing year of episodes, movies, or pilots (including those that were released online) 1995–1997 CartoonNetworkstudios1996.jpg|''Awfully Lucky'' (1997) CartoonNetworkstudios1996Dexter.jpg|used in Inflata Dee Dee/Can't Nap/Monstory (S1 E13) in Dexter's Laboratory Cartoonnetworkstudiosyellow1997.jpg|''Snoot's New Squat'' (1997) Cartoonnetworkstudiosred1997.jpg|''Malcom and Melvin'' (1997) cartoonnetworkstudiosblue1997.jpg 2000–2001; June 21, 2006 CartoonNetworkStudios2000.PNG|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2000) b7202e2e137f2fd9bf43e267f87bbaca.png|''My Freaky Family'' (2001) and IMP, Inc. (2001) c03895f50056c3ba8f3d6f2cec18b3d6.png|''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (2006) 2001–2012; November 13, 2014 2001–2009 = Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-20h47m27s54.png CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls2003.png 6eb559062d582942c80e2b8cd25ce099.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-21h24m36s119.png GW187H134.png|''Time Squad'' timesquad.jpg|''Time Squad'' red variant. Cartoonnetworkstudiossamuraijack.png|''Samurai Jack'' Cartoon Network Studies character Samurai Jack orange 2002.JPG|''Samurai Jack'' orange variation Cartoonnetworkstudiosdexterslabvariant.jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' Vlcsnap-2015-09-04-19h21m40s28.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2002-2005) and The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' 96af4c364a8f95424acf0d026f56ff6d.png| Widescreen version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) GW177H130.jpg|''Grim and Evil/''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001-2004) Cartoonnetworkstudiosgrimbilly.png|''Grim and Evil''/''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' variant 2002–2003 Fin.jpg Ecf7468ad2989f1592354e401c1041c8.jpg 2003–2005; 2009 CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032AOLTimeWarner.png vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h31m32s199.png vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h45m49s13.png|Squished version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Rule! (2008/''2009'') The Powerpuff Girls 10th Anniversary special episode |-| 2003–2010; November 13, 2014 = Loj.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2006; Ben 10 Version).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2006; Ben 10 Version; Widescreen).jpg D6c0b2c386555131f1ec80fe710b82e1.png Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10.png|''Ben 10'' (2007/''2007-2008'') Episode 34-39; 43-52: Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures to The Visitor, Perfect Day to Goodbye and Good Riddance, and Episode 40-42: Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Cartoon Network Studios Cartoon Network (Generator Rex, 2010) screenshot.png|''Generator Rex'' (2010) 2001 CN Studios logo seen on title card of Clarence episode Pilot Expansion.PNG|Logo seen on a title card of a Clarence episode Pilot Expansion |-| 2004–2012 = iTuR5nlKLM-UM2rGU6njpA9435.jpg dd05b003cc298005f1d0977c83aeee94.jpg 309f8f1377ae77a2187b9bad23a920bc.jpg Cartoonnetworkstudios2005widescreen169.png Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004) II.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004) with the Time Warner Byline.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen) II.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen) with the Time Warner Byline.jpg Uo.jpg Cartoon Network Studios (Johnny Bravo variant, 2004) screenshot.png|''Johnny Bravo'' (2004) ca398c6e6c0c29dc8849459b1f50e204.jpg|Evil Con Carne (2004) CartoonnetworkstudiosmegasXLR.png|''Megas XLR'' (2004-2005) Cartoonnetworkstudiosfosters.png|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004-2009) CN Studios Camp Lazlo variant.png|''Camp Lazlo'' (2005-2008) My Gym Partner's a Monkey - The Big Field Trip Alternate Title Cards & Credits screenshot.png|''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005-2008) S02E04 Frag the Dog The Grim Cheaper screenshot.png|''Squirrel Boy'' (2006-2007) Cartoon Network Studios (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee widescreen variant, 2005-2007) screenshot.png|''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2006-2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosclassof3000.png|''Class of 3000'' (2006-2008) Cartoon Network Studios - Out of Jimmy's Head (EXTREMELY RARE!!!) screenshot.png|''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007-2008) ChowderCNS.png|''Chowder'' (2007-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10alienforce.png|''Ben 10: Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien (2008-2012) and Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) Cartoonnetworkstudiosunderfisthalloweenbash.png|''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiosthemarvelousmisadventuresofflapjack.jpg|''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosadventuretime.png|''Adventure Time'' (2010) November 21, 2007 Cartoon Network Fall Era Bumper on Ben 10 Race Against Time.png|''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007) Trivia *This on-screen logo is based on Cartoon Network's Fall era bumper. It is also the only logo without the word "Studios" and simply uses the network's 2004-2010 logo. 2010–2014 Dolphin Entertainment Cartoon Network Studios screenshot.png|''Tower Prep'' (2010), Level Up (2012-2013) and Incredible Crew (2012-2013) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h27m06s249.png|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' - Episode 1-40: The More Things Change, Part 1 to Max's Monster (2012-2013), Tome of the Unknown (2013), and The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2013/''2014'') Cn2010adventuretime.jpg|''Adventure Time'' (2010-2013) Cn2010regularshow.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2010-2013) Sym Bionic Titan - Credits (2010) screenshot.png|''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010-2011) Ben 10 generator Rex heroes United screenshot.png|''Generator Rex'' (2011-2013) CEWN.jpg|''The Problem Solverz'' (2011) SMFA Better Quality.PNG|''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' (2011-2012) 2013–present Long Live The Royals pilot and episode variants (2014–2015)= Screenshotter--PilotLongLivetheRoyalsCartoonNetwork-8’38”.jpg|''Long Live The Royals'' (Pilot) (2013/''2014'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.04.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 1 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.10.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 2 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.17.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 3 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.28.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 4 |-| Ben 10 (Reboot) episode variants (2016–present)= Screenshotter--TAIBen102016Episode27HindiDubbeddontlazemebro-11’20”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2016-2017) - Episode 1-40: The Filth to Omni-Tricked: Part 4 CN Studios Ben 10 reboot Out to Launch variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 41: Out to Launch CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Can I Keep It variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 42: Can I Keep It? CN Studios Ben 10 Battle at Biggie Box.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 43: Battle at Biggie Box Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -20 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 44: Bon Voyage Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -13 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 45: Mayhem in Mascot Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -18 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 46: Screamcatcher CNS logo Ben 10 Vote Zombozo.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 47: Vote Zombozo Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -15 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 48: Animorphosis CN Studios Ben 10 reboot The 11th Alien Part 1 variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 49: The 11th Alien: Part 1 CN Studios Ben 10 reboot The 11th Alien Part 2.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 50: The 11th Alien: Part 2 CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot High Stress Express variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 51: High Stress Express Ben 10 (2016) Se2 - Ep12 Creature Feature - Screen 06 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 52: Creature Feature CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Drone On variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 53: Drone On CN Studios Ben 10 reboot Safari Sabad variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 54: Safari Sa'Bad CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot The Nature of Things variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 55: The Nature of Things Ben 10 (2016) Se2 - Ep9 The 11th Alien (1) - Screen 06 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 56: Assault on Pancake Palace CNS Ben 10 reboot Bomzobo Lives variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 57: Bomzobo Lives CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot The Sound and the Furry variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 58: The Sound and the Furry CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot King Koil variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 59: King Koil CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Reststop Roustabout.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 60: Reststop Roustabout CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Thats the Stuff variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 61: That's the Stuff CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Half Sies variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 62: Half Sies CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Xingos Back variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 63: Xingo's Back CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Bounty Ball variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 64: Bounty Ball Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode fear the fogg part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 65: Fear the Fogg CNS logo Ben 10 The Charm Offensive.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 66: The Charm Offensive Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode super villian team up part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 67: Super Villain Team Up CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot The Feels variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 68: The Feels Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode chicken nuggets of wisdom part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 69: Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Past Aliens Present variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 70: Past Aliens Present Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 31 All Koiled Up Part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 71: All Koiled Up Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 32 Double Hex FULL Episode HD screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 72: Double Hex Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 33 Ye Olde Laser Duel FULL Episode HD screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 73: Ye Olde Laser Duel Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 34 Ben Again and Again FULL Episode HD screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 74: Ben Again and Again CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Dreamtime variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 75: Dreamtime Screenshotter--Ben102016InnervasionPart1MessageInaBoxcarHD-10’42”.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 76: Innervasion Part 1: Message in a Boxcar Screenshotter--Ben102016InnervasionPart2CallTheDreamPoliceHD-10’53”.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018 - Episode 77: Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police Screenshotter--Ben102016InnervasionPart3StrangeBedfellowsHD-10’53”.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 78: Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows Screenshotter--Ben102016InnervasionPart4MindOverAlienMatterHD-10’53”.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 79: Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter Screenshotter--Ben10InnervasionEndingSceneHD-1’58”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 80: Innervasion Part 5: High Override and Episodes 76-80: Innervasion (TV airing on Cartoon Network, CN app) CN Studios logo Ben 10 reboot on Cartoon Network Ben 10 credits.png|Innervasion Part 5: High Override/Innervasion: Parts 1-5 variant as shown on Cartoon Network version of Ben 10 reboot credits. CN Studios Ben 10 Omni Copped variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 81: Omni-Copped CN Studios logo Ben 10 Reboot Rath of Con variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 82: Rath of Con Screenshotter--Ben10Rebootseason3thisonegoesto11endingscene-1’08”.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 83: This One Goes to 11 Screenshotter--WelcometoZombozoZoneBen10RebootS03E10FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 84: Welcome to Zombozo Zone! Screenshotter--ShowDontTellBen10RebootS03E09FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 85: Show Don't Tell Screenshotter--PolesApartBen10RebootS03E07FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 86: Poles Apart Screenshotter--BridgeOutBen10RebootS03E08FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 87: Bridge Out Screenshotter--BeachHeadsBen10RebootS03E05FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 88: Beach Heads Screenshotter--BillyBajillionsBen10RebootS03E04FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 89: Billy Bajillions Screenshotter--CharmSchoolsOutBen10RebootS03E03FullEpisode-11’14”.jpg|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 90: Charm School's Out CNS Logo Ben 10 Franken Fight Variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 91: Franken-Fight CNS Logo Ben 10 Buggin the Buggs Variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 92: Buggin' the Bugs CNS Logo Ben 10 Reboot Which Watch Variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 93: Which Watch CNS Logo Ben 10 Reboot Baby Buktu Variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 94: Baby Buktu CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Thems Fightin Words Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 95: Them's Fightin' Words! CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Mutiny for the Bounty Variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 96: Mutiny for the Bounty Chrome video capture 1557566077821.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 97: The Chupaca-Bro Chrome video capture 1557566133096.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode 98: Buggy Out CNS logo at bottom left of the screen.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018/''2019'') - Episode ?: ? |-| Summer Camp Island episode variants (2018–present)= GW308H177.png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Pilot; 2017) Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot.png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 1: The First Day Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (1).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 2: Monster Babies Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (2).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 3: Chocolate Money Badgers Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (3).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 4: Saxophone Come Home Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (4).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 5: Pajama Pajimjams Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (5).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 6: Oscar & Hedgehog's Melody Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (6).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 7: Feeling Spacey Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (7).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 8: Ghost the Boy Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (8).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 9: Computer Vampire Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (9).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 10: The Basketball Liaries Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (10).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 11: Popular Banana Split Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (11).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 12: Time Travelling Quick Pants Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (12).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 13: It's My Party Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (13).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 14: Moon Problems Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (14).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 15: Monster Visit Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (15).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 16: Ice Cream Headache Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (16).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 17: Pepper's Blanket is Missing Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (17).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 18: Hedgehog Werewolf Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (18).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 19: Mr. Softball Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (19).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 20: Fuzzy Pink Time Babies |-| Other shows and pilots= V_n6acgXLEqCoRDkQJbxJA332611.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h17m48s51.png|''(Behind) Over the Garden Wall'' (2015) CN 2010 logo withe the 2013 CNS logo.jpg|''(Behind) Adventure Time'' (2015) CartoonNetworkStudios-RegularShowTheMovie.PNG|''Regular Show: The Movie'' trailer (2015) Cartoon Network Studios logo (2013, expanded).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-2017) TsODNLo_i0gtRRYayK-1ZQ85987.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2013-2017) and Regular Show: The Movie (2015) cartoon network 2013 - adventure time.png|''Adventure Time'' (2013-2018) and Diamonds and Lemons special (2018) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-22h41m07s141.png|''Steven Universe'' (pilot and series; 2013-present) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.11.46.png|''My Science Fiction Project'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.13.02.png|''Paranormal Roommates'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.14.44.png|''Lakewood Plaza Turbo!'' (Pilot) (2013) GW222H124.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016; with copyright information) Screenshotter--MIXELSCartoonNetworkStudiosSpecialsVariant2-0’01”.png|''Mixels'' (2014-2016; without copyright information) Clarence_(2014).png|''Clarence'' pilot (2014) B10 0 var.PNG|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2013-2014/''2014'') - Episode 41-80: Something Zombozo This Way Comes to A New Dawn KggqvyK4VjpY jzKWNxBuQ88536.png|''Clarence'' (2014-2018) GW223H127.png|''AJ's Infinite Summer'' (Pilot) (2014) GW243H134.jpg|''Black Dynamite'' (Season 2, 2014) vlcsnap-2014-11-04-03h11m20s63.png|''Over the Garden Wall'' (2014) GW233H135.jpg|''Pillywag's Mansion'' (2014) GW238H136.jpg|''Back to Backspace'' (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.16.46.png|''We Bare Bears'' (Pilot) (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.18.47.png|''Ridin' With Burgress'' (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.18.png|''Jammers'' (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.33.png|''Twelve Forever'' (Pilot) (2015) Cartoon_Network_Studios_(We_Bare_Bears_-_2015).jpg|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) (Version 1) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.21.13.png|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-Present) (Version 2) Cartoon Network Studios (Uncle Grandpa - 2015).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' (2015) Episode: Guest Directed Shorts Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.29.png|''Meddlen Meddows'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.51.png|''Spleenstab'' (pilot 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.15.png|''YES!'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.44.png|''Danger Planet'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') CN Studios Adventure Time Bad Jubies.jpg|''Adventure Time'': Good Jubies: The Making of Bad Jubies (2016) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.23.14.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (Reboot) (2016-present) GW343H191.jpg.jpg|''Bottom's Butte'' (2015/''2016'') GW342H192.jpg.png|''Apple & Onion'' (Pilot; 2016) 3DogBand.jpg|''3 Dog Band'' (Pilot; 2009) Baloobaloob.jpg|''Baloobaloob's Fun Park'' (Pilot; 2009) LeDoor.jpg|''Le Door'' (Pilot; 2009) Maruined.jpg|''Maruined'' (Pilot; 2009) Borneos.jpg|''The Borneos'' (Pilot; 2009) MannyandKhan.jpg|''The Awesome Chronicles of Manny & Khan'' (Pilot; 2009) Screenshot 2016-09-06 at 13.04.38.png|''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-present) GW317H178.jpg.png|''Infinity Train'' (Pilot; 2016) CN Studios Victor and Valentino.jpg|''Victor and Valentino'' (Pilot; 2016) CN Studios Samurai Jack 2017.png|''Samurai Jack'' (Revival; 2017) CNS Welcome to My Life.png|''Welcome to My Life'' (2015/''2017'') Unnamed image (34).png|''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017-present) GW308H178.png|''Tiggle Winks'' (2017) GW309H176.png|''Craig of the Creek'' (Pilot; 2017) CNS logo Craig of the Creek.png|''Craig of the Creek'' (Series; 2018) Screenshotter--AppleAndOnionCredits-0’13”.png|''Apple and Onion'' (Series; 2018) Screenshotter--SunshineBrownstoneAnimatedShortCartoonNetwork-11’19”.jpg|''Sunshine Brownstone'' (2018) Mighty Magiswords - Cartoon Network Studios logo gag screenshot.png|''Mighty Magiswords'': Let's Team Up Because We Aren't Bad Friends gag (2018) Screenshotter--LegendaryPlaceAnimatedShortCartoonNetwork-8’26”.png|''Legendary Place'' (2016/''2018'') Screenshotter--VictorAndValentinoCredits-0’13”.png|''Victor and Valentino'' (series; 2019-present) Screenshotter--MushroomAndTheForestOfTheWorldAnimatedShortCartoonNetworkMini-8’36”.png|''Mushroom And The Forest Of The World'' (2017/''2019'') Screenshotter--TheFanciesAnimatedShortCartoonNetwork-8’35”.png|''The Fancies'' (2017/''2019'') In-credit versions 2010–2013 vlcsnap-2015-10-15-12h48m33s201.png|''Adventure Time: The Camber of Frozen Blades'' (2011) vlcsnap-2015-09-04-20h48m01s162.png|''Regular Show'' (2013) 2013–present Screenshotter--DumptownUSAPart03-2’09”.png|''Regular Show'' (2014-2015) Screenshotter--ChiliCookOffPart03-2’07”.png|''Regular Show'' (2015-2017) vlcsnap-2015-10-14-20h02m14s150.png|''Regular Show: The Movie'' (2015) Videos Cartoon Network Studios The Powerpuff Girls-Cartoon Network (2003) Cartoon Network Studios (2005, 16-9 Laser) Cartoon Network Studios 2013 logo - Regular Show version remastered -4K- Cartoon Network Studios Logo The Powerpuff Girls 2016 Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Warner Media Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:AT&T Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television